popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Uncle Jam
- 13▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 10▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 1▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = Japan |birthdate = September 3rd |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Black |hcolor = Black |hobby = Beautiful girls...what are you saying!? |relative = Unknown |like = Eel pie |dislike = Takoyaki, bread |appearance1 = pop'n music |appearance2 = pop'n music 9 (ee'MALL)-pop'n music 10, pop'n music 13 CARNIVAL |theme = Rap E-Rap (ee'MALL, formerly) Caribbean Beats Jungle Go Go |designer = MUKAI (pop'n 1), shio (pop'n 10, CARNIVAL)}} Uncle Jam is one of the characters from Pop'n Music. Personality 今や国民的アイドル？のジャムおじさん。 実は日本出身（小金井周辺）だって知ってた？！ しかも実家はカレー屋！ A now national idol? It's Uncle Jam. Actually, did you know that he himself was born in Japan (somewhere near Koganei)?! Moreover, his parents' home is a curry shop! Appearance Rap Despite of being originated in Japan, Uncle Jam looks like a Jamaican figure, like brown skin, black eyes, and black, short dreadlocks. His entire apparel carries a Jamaican taste, consisting of a normal green hue on his pants, sleeves, and shoe highlights; a red color, serving as a highlight on his shirt and left wrist; and a yellow color on his shirt. He also wears white tennis shoes with the shoelaces and highlights gaining tacky colors. Character Information See Uncle Jam/Character Information. Caribbean Beats Uncle Jam wears a casual, summer attire. He has a tank top, holding the same colors for a Jamaican motif. The blue pants are additional. His 2P color palette recolors Uncle Jam's skin into a darker tone, and his hair is colored hazel. His tank top has red and blue stripes, additional to the white. Jam's pants are slightly shaded into a light version of blue. Jungle Go Go Uncle Jam gains a new attire, and it still includes his signature colors. Now, his attire has an explorer kit, such as a hat, a yellow shirt, green pants, and plain, white shoes. He wears a red belt around his waist, and carries a green sack on his back. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 10: 目立ちたがり屋のジャムおじさん。ポップンパーティ10thにここぞと登場。 ステージに上がれば、たちまちお・い・らが主役 DA-YO-NE ☆ The increasingly noticeable Uncle Jam. He makes a respectable appearance at the 10th Pop'n Party. When he goes on stage'', he immediately stars as the protagonist. DA-YO-NE ☆'' Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL: 秘伝カレースパイスと美少女を追いかけて南へ南へ。 いつの間にかジャムおじさんったら、ジャングルに迷い込んだみたい！？ He pursuits the secret curry spice and beautiful women south to south. Unexpectedly, it seems that Uncle Jam has gotten lost in the jungle! NET Self Quotes Pop'n Music 19 TOWN Mode Conversation Only (Phase Nan) 実はおいらの実家は カレー屋なんだ。 知ってた？ バターチキンがオススメよ。 My parents' home is actually a curry shop. Did you know that? I would recommend the butter chicken. Trivia *Uncle Jam's birthdate is identical to Kraft?'s, as Kraft? is simply Uncle Jam in disguise. * Uncle Jam's appearance debut is in the first beatmania game, in the song jam jam reggae. However he was only named in pop'n music. *Uncle Jam and Yunta are not related, despite of having similar traits. Gallery Animations Jam OJAMA.gif|OJAMA (Rap) Jam FEVER.gif|FEVER (Rap) Jam GREAT.gif|GREAT (Rap) Jam GOOD.gif|GOOD (Rap) Jam NEUTRAL.gif|NEUTRAL (Rap) Jam bad.png|LOSE (Rap) Uncle Jam 13 ani.gif|Neutral (Jungle Go Go) UncleJam13Good.gif|Good UncleJam13Great.gif|Great UncleJam13Fever.gif|FEVER! UncleJam13Ojama.gif|Ojama UncleJam13Dance.gif|Dance UncleJam13Win.gif|Win/FEVER! Win UncleJam13Miss.gif|Miss UncleJam13Lose.gif|Lose Screenshots ReoBeatmania.gif|Animation of Uncle Jam with Reo in Beatmania Profile Uncle Tea Time.jpg|Uncle Jam with Smoke, Green, Mr. Ichijo, and R.Q on the Pop'n Music Sunny Park card "Uncle Tea Time." Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music Category:Pop'n Music AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music Characters Category:Carnival Characters